Last gift for you
by princess telekenetic
Summary: saat cinta datang di waktu yang tak tepat, hanya penyesalan yang dapat kita rasakan.


LAST GIFT FOR YOU

CAST: KIM JONG WOON A.K.A YESUNG

OH MINHYUN

OH SEHUN

LEGHT: ONESHOOT

GENRE: ROMANCE, ANGST, TRAGEDY

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: SEMUA CHARA MILIK TUHAN, DIRI MEREKA, DAN ORANG TUA MASING2.

SUMMARY: SAAT CINTA DATANG DIWAKTU YANG TAK TEPAT. HANYA SEBUAH PENYESALAN YANG DAPAT KITA RASAKAN.

NOTE: MOHON MAAF JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN CERITA INI YANG PASARAN. TAPI INI MURNI DARI OTAK AUTHOR. BUKAN BERMAKSUT PLAGIATISME DARI KARYA SIAPAPUN.

.

.

.

******* park sung gi*******

Disebuah tempat yang sangat luas. Dimana udara dipenuhi dengan bebauan khas tempat tersebut. Dengan arsitektur bangunan yang mewah, fasilitas yang begitu memadai. Serta ruang yang bercat putih disetiap sudutnya. Menjadikan rumah sakit seoul menjadi rumah sakit terbaik di kota ini.

Namun sebaik apapun sebuah rumah sakit. Tentunya kita akan berfikir dua kali untuk menjejakkan kaki ditempat ini, terkecuali mereka yang memang bekerja disini.

Disalah satu tempat yang cukup luas, dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran disetiap sisinya. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut tegerai sebahu sedang asyik memandang pemuda yang tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

mEmperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari pemuda tampan yang memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Dia adalah oh minhyun seorang photografer profesional yang terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya karna penyakit kangker yang terus membuat tubuhnya lemah. Dan pemuda tampan yang selalu dia perhatikan adalah kim jong woon atau biasa dipanggil yesung oleh para fansnnya dikarenakan suara yang begitu luar biasa.

Yesung adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang berbakat di usia mudanya. Berbagai negara telah disinggahinya untuk tour keliling dunia menghibur setiap insan yang menyukai musik. Tapi disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk disebuah taman rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan yang dia alami seminggu yang lalu.

Saat hendak pulang dari mengisi sebuah acara award, mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng dan menabrak pohon besar dipinggir jalan. Akibatnya kaca mobilnyapun pecah dan melukai kornea matanya.

*******park sung gi*******

Hampir setiap hari minhyun mempehatikan pemuda yang duduk di bangku yang sama setiap harinya. Dia juga selalu mengabadikan idolanya itu di kamera pribadi yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Andai saja idolanya itu tau bagaimana peasaannya padanya.

Hufffttt' minhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya kembali foto2 yang telah diambilnya hari ini. Terdapat 3 foto dan 2 diantarannya foto yesung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Selalu seperti itu. Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia tak pernah melihat sebuah senyuman dari bibir tipis pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu. "sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu yesung-shi? Dimana senyum manismu yang selalu kau berikan kepada semua fansmu? Dimana senyum bangga saat kau telah menyelesaikan konsermu dengan sukses?" gumam minhyun pelan.

"hayyoo minhyun.." teriak seseorang dari belakang minhyun. Yang sukses membuat jantung perempuan itu mau copot dari tempatnya. "yakkkk. Oh sehun.. berhenti mengagetkanku. Kau mau aku mati karna jantungan heh?" sentak minhyun galak. "hehehe.. mian nonna.. siapa suruh.. dipanggil dari tadi ngak menyahut." Elak sehun. Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia tau, tak akan menang adu mulut dengan sang adik. Sehun mencubit pipi kakaknya gemas. "ahhh.. sakit.. bodoh" minhyun menyingkirkan tangan sang adik dari pipinya sebelum tuh pipi melar.

Sehun duduk di samping sang kakak. "minhyun-ah.. apa kau tak lelah memandangi pemuda itu dari seminggu yang lalu?" "panggil aku nonna.. aku lebih tua 3 menit darimu.." protes minhyun karna sang adik kembarnya itu tak memanggilnya dengan embel2 nonna "tidakk.. kau hanya lebih dulu lahir 3 menit dariku.. aku tak akan memanggilmu nonna" tolak sehun mentah2. Selalu seperti itu, bertengkar karna panggilan.

"haaaiii.. minhyun.. kau belum menjawab pertannyaanku" kata sehun. "heemm.. entahlah.. aku tak pernah bosan melihat dan memandangnya. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadannya. Bukan sekedar cinta fans kepada idolanya. Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum kembali.. aku ingin melihat dia tertawa lepas seperti sebelumnya." Ucap minhyun entah sadar atau tidak.

"kenapa kau tak mendekatinya saja?" ucap sehun memberi saran. Minhyun menatap saudaranya lekat. Mencari letak candaan disana. Namun nihil. Dia tak menemukannya. "maksudmu..?" tanyanya akhirnya. "dekati saja dia.. hibur dia.. siapa tau dia bisa tersenyum karnamu.." lanjut sehun. Minhyun berpikir sejenak.. 'kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya ya?' ucap minhyun dalam hati. Sehun menggerak gerakkan tangannya di depan muka minhyun. "kau melamun lagi hyunnie?" tanya sehun. "ehh.. hehehe" "sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lama.. aku harus bekerja" ucap sehun seraya melihat jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

"gwaenchana hunnie.. aku sudah biasa sendiri,.. pergilah.. aku tak mau kau terlambat" kata minhyun mendorong saudarannya lembut. Sehun tersenyum. "annyeong hyunnie.." sehun mengecup pipi saudaranya lembut. "aku akan kembali dengan coklat kesukaanmu.." sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan saudara kembar non identiknya. Selalu ada perasaan tak tega meninggalkan perempuan berambut sebahu itu.

Mereka memang tak punya siapa2 tuannya telah meninggal akibat kecalakaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu kembar bersaudara yang baru berusia 20 tahun ini harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Sang kakak ' oh minhyun' bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer yang namanya telah terkenal di kalangan publik. Dan sang adik 'oh sehun' bekerja sebagai seorang guru dance di sebuah universitas ternama di korea. Apalagi semenjak 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Setelah minhyun di vonis menderita kangker hati. Sehun semakin tak tega meninggalkan sang kakak.

******* park sung gi*******

Yesung pov

Disinilah aku. Seorang penyanyi terkenal yang berakhir di tempat yang sangat menyedihkan setelah hal tragis yang dialaminya. Ya.. kecelakaan yang menimpaku seminggu yang lalu membuat aku cacat. Aku buta. Tak dapat melihat apapun. Berakhir.. semuannya berakhir..

Hidupku berakhir.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku.? Aku ingat.. aku ingat kejadian yang menimpaku..

Flashback

Aku baru saja menghadiri acara musik yang sangat bergengsi ' mnet asian music award' setelah menerima penghargaan sebagai solo muda berbakat. Aku meninggalkan acara setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari maneger untuk segera kembali ke studio rekaman. Namun saat melewati cafe fantasy. Aku melihat seorang yang sangat ku kenal. Park min hwa. Yeoja chinguku sedang berciuman dengan seorang lelaki lain.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti dilindas sebuah truk sengan beban berton-ton. Aku tak lagi dapat berfikir jernih. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. Sampai mobilku oleng dan aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. "bbrrraaaakkkk' aku tak bisa mengingat lagi. Semua menjadi hitam.

Flashback end

Yesung pov end

*******park sung gi*******

Hari ini minhyun mencoba saran dari sehun. Didekatinnya pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu. "an.. ann.. annyeong" ucapnya gugup. Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Tatapannya tetap kosong. Juga tanpa ekspresi. "oh minhyun imnida.. bisakah kita berteman yesung shi?" tanyanya. "apa maumu? Apakah kau termasuk dari fans yang ingin menggangguku sekarang. Maaf aku tak punya waktu" ucapnya ketus. Berbeda dengan sifat yang selalu di dikeluarkannya saat di atas panggung.

Entah karna keadaannya sehingga di menjadi seperti ini. Atau memang itu sebenarnya sifatnya.. minhyun tak tau. sebentar bergelut dengan pikirannya dia segera duduk di samping yesung. "aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu.. apakah itu salah?" tanya minhyun memasang wajah imutnya. Yang tak bisa dilihat oleh yesung tentunya.

"disana ada penjual eskrim.. tunggu.. aku akan kembali.." ucap minhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan yesung. "apa apaan yeoja tadi.. sangat mengganggu.." runtuk yesung. "kepalaku jadi pusing karna dia terus berbicara yang tak jelas.. untung dia segera pergi.." ucap yesung lagi. Sebenarnya dia tak tega juga bicara ketus dengan fansnya. Dia juga punya perasaan takut jika fansnya menjadi benci padanya. Namun apa pedulinya sekarang? Karirnya juga akan ikut hancur karna keadaan fisiknya sekarang. Tak akan ada yang mau menerima penyanyi yang buta. Tak aka ada agensi yang menerimanya setelah ini.

"hahhh.. hahhh.. ini.." ucap minhyun setengah terengah-engah.. dia memberikan sebuah eskrim di tangan yesung. Yesung sedikit terhenyak saat benda dingin itu mengenai kulitnya. "ini enak..." seru minhyun sambil terus menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"wae? Kau tak mau? Kalau begitu ini untukku saja.. daripada meleleh" minhyun meraih eskrim di tangan yesung.. lalu memakannya. ' apa apaan yeoja ini.. aku tak bilang kalau aku tak mau.. dasar yeoja aneh"

"permisi.. yesung-shi harus kembali kekamarnya.." ucap seorang suster. Lalu dia membawa yesung meninggalkan taman tersebut.

******* park sung gi*******

"annyeong yesung-shi" minhyun memasuki ruangan yesung. Beberapa hari ini minhyun selalu datang kesana. Hanya sekedar menyapa atau menjenguk si tampan itu. "ne.." ucap yesung masih dengan wajah datar. "bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. "kau mau tanya apa?" "ngak jadi deh.. hehe.. ayo ikut aku.. akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti membuatmu tertarik." Minhyun menggandeng yesung menelusuri jalan.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya yesung. "aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat musik?"

"disini ada ruang musik?"

"ya.. ruang musik yang dikhususkan untuk pasien disini.. banyak anak penderita kangker yang mempunyai suara indah dan kemampuan memainkan alat musik yang luar biasa.. kurasa.. karna kau juga berkecimpung di dunia itu.. kau akan menyukainya.." jelas minhyun.

"ya.. kita sudah sampai.." ucap minhyun senang.

"helllooo.. minhyun eonnie.. bogoshipo." Ujar seorang gadis kecil dan langsung memeluk minhyun.

"hehe..m ian ne.. eonnie jarang datang.. eonnie membawa teman eonnie.. nam.." ucapan minhyun terpotong karna anak2 itu langsung menyerbu yesung..

"yesung oppaaa... itu benar kau.." tanya seorang anak sambil menjerit histeris

"yesung oppa.. saranghae.." kata seorang anak berkuncir dua

"yesung hyung.. aku mengidolakanmu.. maukah kau bernyanyi.. aku ingin mendengar suaramu.." celetuk seorang namja imut.

"heeee.. tenanglah hae.. yesung-shi.. sedang sakit.. paling tidak biarkan dia duduk sebentar.." ucap minhyun melerai anak anak yang ternyata fans yesung.

Minhyun lalu mengambil sebuah kursi kayu bercat biru. Dan memosisikan yesung untuk duduk.. "oppa... " seorang yeoja kecil menarik2 lengan baju yesung. "ne?" tanya yesung lembut. "gwaenchana oppa? Dimana yang sakit? Apakah mata oppa sakit" tanya anak itu lagi dengan wajah sedih. Yesung mencoba menggapai anak itu. Lalu memangkunya."tidak.. oppa tak sakit.. walaupun oppa tak bisa melihat.. oppa senang.. ada kalian.. fans oppa yang menemani oppa" jawab yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Minhyun terperanjat tak percaya. 'senyum ini.. senyum yang sangat indah.. senyum yang selalu dia nantikan terukir dari wajah yesung.. tapi.. ini bukan senyum keceriaan.. melainkan senyum sakit..

"oppa bohong.. apakah yang sakit di sini oppa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Sambil memegang dada bidang yesung.

Ya.. memang benar.. yesung sakit.. hatinya sakit.. hatinya menangis sekarang.. seorang yang dicintainya.. telah menghianatinya. Hanya sebuah tangis tanpa suara juga air mata yang bisa dia lakukan.

"eonnie.. bagaiana caranya mengobati luka yang ada disini?" tanya yeoja kecil itu kepada minhyun. "eonnie.. kenapa eonnie menangis?.. apakah eonnie juga sakit?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan polosnya. Minhyun mengusap air matanya. "ani.. gwaenchana.. sekarang yesung-shi akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita. Dan untukmu ji an. Jangan membaca hati orang seenaknya.." ucap minhyun seraya menurunkan anak yang bernama ji an tersebut dari pangkuan yesung dan beralih memangkunya.

sumeul swil su obseoyo

kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo

nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo

geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu

sanggwan obketjyo  
majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo

mianhae chongmal mianhae  
yi malchochado mianhae

chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka

sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda

swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta  
sarang cham uhseumta chongmal  
duryeomta

jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke

haejwoseumyeon johketda  
itjima jebal itjima

geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha

chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka

sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda

swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul  
ulrinda

sarang cham uhseumta chongmal  
duryeomta

jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke

haejwoseumyeon johketda  
geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada

keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum

saranghaeseotdago  
mitgosipta

kaseumyi meomchunta

nunmulyi chanda

swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul  
ulrinda

sarang cham uhseumta chongmal  
duryeomta

jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke

haejwiseumyeon johketda

Dan nyanyian yesung di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari anak anak penderita kangker itu. Juga minhyun. Yang sampai meneteskan air matanya. Ekspresi, nada dan suara yesung persis seperti makna lagu tersebut. Itu memang isi hati yesung yang sedang sakit.

"ohh.. minhyun kau disini? Ku cari dimana2 tak ada.." kata seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu dan ternyata sehun. "hunnie.. ada apa?" tanya minhyun polos. "waktunya dokter mengecek kondisimu.. cepat kembali ke ruanganmu. Dan jangan lupa mengantarkan yesung-shi ke ruangannya kembali." Sehun tersenyum manis. Dan minhyun tau apa arti senyuman itu. "ne.. hunnie.. kau kembalilah dulu" sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

*******park sung gi*******

Yesung dan minhyun sedang berjalan menuju kamar yesung. "tadi nuguya?" tanya yesung penasaran. "oh sehun. Dia saudara kembarku." "emmm.. dimana keluargamu? Apa mereka tak menjengukmu?" tanya yesung lagi. "mereka.. telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan.." jawab minhyun pelan. "mi.. mianhae.. aku tak ber,maksut.." "gwaenchana.. meskipun begitu.. aku masih sangat bersyukur karna aku masih mempunyainya,, dia sangat menyayangiku.. sudah sampai.. kau tidurlah dulu.. kau pasti lelah.. besok aku akan datang lagi menemanimu.." ucap minhyun setelah membantu yesung naik ke tempat tidurnya. "pai pai oppa.."

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum dalam kesendirian.. "yeoja itu.. kurasa sangat tulus.. dia berbeda dari perempuan yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya.. seandainya aku dapat melihat wajahnya.. melihat senyumnya.. melihat tawanya yang lucu.. kurasa aku menyukainya.." yesung merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah. Dia tidur sambil terus mengembangkan senyum di bibirnnya.

Hari2nya serasa berbeda setelah bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Mulai dari pertama kali berkenalan dengan si cerewet yang membuatnya marah. Sampai bertemu dengan anak anak malang penderita kangker. "sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Apapun penyakitnya.. semoga dia cepat sembuh" kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir sexy yesung sebelum dia benar2 terbang kealam mimpi.

******* park sung gi******

Yesung sedang duduk di taman sendirian. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. "oppa.." suara perempuan yang sangat dia kenal. Yeojachingu yang telah menghianatinya. "mwo?" ucap yesung ketus. "apa kabarmu?" tanya perempuan yang bernama park min hwa itu penuh ambigu. "apa maumu?" yesung balik bertanya. "aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita oppa" kata minhwa dengan badan bergetar.

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "wae? Karna keadaanku yang mengenaskan sehingga artis seterkenal dirimu malu mempunyai namja chingu cacat sepertiku, atau karna namja sialan yang kau cium di taman waktu itu?" tanya yesung terus terang menohok hati min hwa. "opp.. oppa.. kau bicara apa?" tanya minhwa sudah meneteskan air matanya.. "sudahlah yeoja siall.. pargi dari sini.. aku tak mau mendengar suaramu.. pergi.." bentak yesung. Sekarang namja bersurai hitam kelam itu sudah meneteskan air mata yang selama ini dia tahan. "PERGI DARI SINI... APAKAH KAU TAK DeeNGARRR" teriak yesung seperti orang kesetanan.. minhwa pergi sambil menangis..

"itukan.. yang kau mau.. sekarang kau telah mendapatkannya.. kau yang membuat aku seperti ini.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. tapi kenapa kau tak mmengerti itu minhwa?" tangis yesung..

Seseorang dari sebuah bangku tak jauh dari sana. Melihat semua kejadian yang telah berlangsung. Hatinya sakit.. saat namja yang dia cintai menangis.. berteriak menyayat hati seperti itu.. dengan seluruh keberaniannya dia menghampiri yesung.

"oppaa.." panggilnya pelan. "mwoo.. apa maumu? Apa kau mau mengasihiku? Karna keadaanku seperti ini? Kau sama saja seperti yang lain.. hanya ingin mendapat ketenaran karna namaku..aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi.. pergi dari sini..pergi.." bentak yesung pada minhyun. Minhyun terisak.. "mi.. mian oppaa.. aku akan pergi.. tapi.. asal kau tau. aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu.. menjadi seseorang yang ada disampingmu saat kau dalam keadaan sulit.. itu saja.. aku hanya ingin berguna bagi orang lain.. setidaknya.. aku bahagia.. bisa mengenalmu." Minhyun pergi sambil terus terisak.

Yesung sebenarnya tak tega membentak yeoja yang telah berarti dalam hidupnya. Namun emosi telah tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Dia membutuhkan tempat pelampiasan. Dan minhyun datang disaat yang salah.

******* park sung gi*******

"kita telah mendapatkan donor mata untukmu yesung-shi.. bersiaplah.. sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan operasi" ucap dokter choi. Kepada yesung. "khamsahamnida dokter.." dokter choi pergi meninggalkan kamar inap yesung.

Yesung tak pernah melepaskan senyum dibibirnya setelah mengetahui berita itu. Sebentar lagi dia bisa melihat kembali. Yang paling membuatnya bahagia.. dia dapat melihat waja minhyun. Yeoja yang tak pernah datang sejak seminggu yang lalu karna insiden itu. Dia jadi merindukan suara manisnya.

..

.

.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Yesung akan segera dapat melihat. Dan 2 minggu setelahnya dia dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

******* park sung gi*******

Yesung telah menyelesaikan jadwal manggungnya di sebuah konser besar. Dia pergi kerumahsakit bertujuan untuk cek up sekalian untuk bertanya siapa pendonor matanya dan juga bertanya tentang pasien yang bernama minhyun. Apakah dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sampai di resepsionis yesung ingin menanyakan dulu. Apakah ada pasien yang bernama oh minhyun.

"yesung-shi" panggil reepsionis sebelum yesung menanyakan sesuatu. "ne.." "sukurlah kau sudah sembuh.." "gomawo. Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"ne.. mau tanya pa?"

"apakah ada pasien yang bernama oh minhyun dirawat disini?"

Sang resepsionis sedikit terkejut. Dia lalu mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan file. Menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada yesung.

Yesung menaikkan alisnya bingung.. "aku tau pasti kau juga ingin mengetahui itu." Ucap sang resepsionis lagi.

Yesung membuka amplop tersebut. Diambilnya selebar kertas yang ada didalamnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berabut sebahu sedang tersenyum manis dengan gaya formal. Ternyata itu adalah kertas biodata sang pendonor. Yesung membaca nama ssang pendonor. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca huruf hangul yang tertera disana. 'oh minhyun'

Dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya setelah melihat alamat dari pendonor yang ternyata adalah yeoja yang dia cintai.

Tanpa pikir panjang yesung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju alamat rumah minhyun.

Dia berhenti saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup kecil. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. "nuguseo?" jawab seorang dari dalam. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Suara kembaran minhyun. 'be..be.. benarkah ini semua.. benarkah minhyun yang memberikan matanya kepadaku? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik2 saja?" berbagai macam pertanyaan menghantuinya.

Nampak seorang namja tinggi membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. "ye.. yesung-shi" ucap sang pemilik rumah tak percaya. 'oh sehun' "apa benar ini.. kediaman oh minhyun?" tanya yesung gugup. "ne.. silahkan masuk.." sehun mempersilahkan yesung duduk. Sementara dirinya pergi entah kemana. Yesung dapat melihat sebuah foto dengan pigura cantik terpajang menghiasi nakas kecil di dekat lemari. Foto seorang namja dan yeoja yang hampir mirip sedang bergandengan dan tersenyum manis. Ya.. yesung mengetahuinya.. dia.. yeoja yang ada di foto tadi.. oh minhyun dan saudaranya oh sehun.

Sehun kembali dengan sebuah gelas berisi jus jeruk. Dan selembar kertas di tangannya. Juga sebuah kamera yang bertengger di lehernya. "apakah kau mencari nonna? Oh minhyun?" tanya sehun pada pokok permasalahan. "ne.. apakah dia sedang ada dirumah?" tanya yesung penasaran.

"nonna.. telah tiada.. di saat terakhir melawan penyakit kangker yang dideritannya.. dia berpesan agar mendonorkan matanya pada orang yang dia cintai.. yaitu kau.. dia juga menyuruhku menyerahkan ini untukmu". Sehun menyerahkan kertas dan kamera itu pada yesung.

Yesung membaca surat dari minhyun.

' annyeong yesung-shi.. saat kau mebaca suratku ini.. mungkin aku telah berada di alam lain.. berhubung aku menulis ini di waktu tersulitku.. aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu.. aku ingin kau bahagia.. aku tak ingin kau menangis. Maka dari itu.. aku berikan hadiah terakhir yang mungkin bisa bermanfaat bagimu.. jagalah mataku dengan baik.. walaupun aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu.. setidaknya mataku ada untukmu dan itu sama saja menurutku.. semoga kau senang menerimanya'

'saranghae yesung oppa'

'from yeoja yeopo. Oh minhyun'

Air mata yesung tumpah saat membaca surat dari minhyun. Dia menyesal.. sangat menyesal.. kenapa waktu itu dia menyakiti perasaan suci yeoja itu. Kenapa dia membuat sakit hati yeoja tulus yang dicintainya.. kau bodohh sangat bodoh kim yesung' tangisnya.

Yesung melihat foto dalam kamera yang diberiakan sehun. Mulai dari pertama. Banyak foto2 dirinya berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Sampai ke foto ke 7. Saat dirinya sedang tersenyum di ruang musik. Dan foto terakhir. Seorang yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah oh minhyun sedang tersenyum sambil mencium foto yesung. Terihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Hati yesung hancur untuk yang kedua kalianya.. namun sekarang dia sendirilah yang menyebabkannya..

"tenanglah yesung-shi.. nunna tak akan senang melihatu seperti ini.. tegarlah untuk dia.. berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum dan jangan bersedih seperti kemauan nunna.. turutilah kemauan nunna. Supaya dia bahagia disana. Yesung memeluk sehun erat. Aku berjanji.. akan melakukan semua keinginan minhyun.. aku berjanji.

mEreka sama2 seorang yang ditinggakan oleh orang yang mereka sayangi. Hati mereka sama sakit. Namun mereka berusaha untuk tegar menjalani suratan takdir yang memang begitu kejam. Mereka hanyalah manusia yang tak punya kuasa untuk menentukan hidup mereka sendiri. Setidaknya mereka telah berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin.

Sebuah ketidak sengajaan dapat membuat kita menyesal selamannya. dan jika itu terjadi. Maka kita sendiri yang akan merasakan akibatnya. Maka dari itu. Berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak.

end


End file.
